Cold Night in Vegas
by SofiaPolniaczek
Summary: Those hazel eyes had haunted her for over a year and she still can't escape her memories.
1. Those Eyes

It was an oddly cold night in Vegas, and the fact that Catherine had neither brought her jacket nor worn long sleeves. She had been waiting outside the crime scene for almost two hours, something about clearance and the government and whatever other bullshit they could think of to drag this out. Gil had never had this problem when he was supervisor, but since he had left and Warrick was gone, Nick was on vacation, Greg had the flu, and Sarah had taken a case outside the city for a small department she was left alone. She didn't even know any of the cops, no one she could even get a blanket from so she just stood by her Denali facing the crime scene shivering.

Thinking back she realized how much she missed everyone and the way things used to be especially one particular set of hazel eyes. She missed the smile that went with them and the laughter that seemed to light up the room and most of all she missed the things she had never said. The smell of those eyes was one thing that hurt the most she would smell the cologne and look around even though she smelled it now she kept her eyes straight ahead, blinking back the tears. There had been no warning one day those hazel eyes were just gone, along with the deep voice and gentle hands that had comforted her through so much, but had never dared to cross that line. Looking back she wished that they had, but then again would the pain be worse.

"CSI Willows did you hear me, it will probably be at least another half hour before we can let you in. Maybe you would be warmer in your vehicle."

"Thank you officer, but right now the cold is good. It makes the coldness inside not seem as empty."

"Sorry for your loss, ma'am."

She knew the young man was only being polite, but she also knew he had no clue what kind of loss she had suffered. She had broken inside over and over again. She was happy for Sarah and Gil but couldn't help being envious of what they have, which made her feel like dirt. All of this was because of a pair of hazel eyes that had been left her before she ever got to truly look into them.

She smelled that cologne again only this time it was so strong she swore she could feel a leather jacket placed around her shoulders. Noticing it was real she turned around to thank the owner and instead found herself staring up into those hazel eyes she had spent the last year dreaming about, then that deep voice she had heard every night in her dreams spoke.

"Hello Catherine."

Finally finding what was left of her voice she managed to speak, or squeak.

"Hello Sofia."


	2. That Smile

Sofia had seen her shivering outside her SUV when she had pulled in, it was her first case since she had come back to the LVPD and Catherine was the only CSI on the case. No one knew she was back because she was afraid what everyone would say, especially Catherine. She had left without warning never even saying goodbye and had headed to Texas, the job in Dallas had sounded right. There was no Strip, no casinos, and no Catherine, Sofia was tired of chasing what she knew she could never have.

Getting out of her car was the hardest decision she had ever made, for the urge to run and never look back was deep in her soul. Seeing the CSI shiver again had given her the courage and once again she had put on that cool and collected face she was so known for. Slipping the jacket off, leaving her in only her grey button up, she had walked over and placed it on the red heads shoulders.

Over and over in her head Sofia replayed the events, they had barely said hello when another officer had pulled her over to talk to the owner of the building to try and convince him that he didn't have to have the FBI involved to solve a civilian murder. When Catherine had simply said hello she had felt disappointed but what did she expect her to jump into her arms and confess her undying love, but seeing that smile again had made everything worthwhile. She was convinced she was back in Vegas for good, having Catherine as a colleague was better than not having her at all. A sudden knock on her door frame had startled the detective out of her musings only to find the subject looking in on her.

"Care if I come in, I would really like to ask you a few things, like why did you leave, where did you go, and most importantly why are you back?"

"Have a seat and I'll tell you everything."

Sofia knew it was now or never, Catherine didn't hold it against anyone who fell in love with her hell Greg had confessed his love many times over the years and she still treated him the same.

"BEEP! BEEP!"

Looking down at her pager, Catherine looked back up at the detective.

"Sorry, we'll have to finish this later, Doc needs me down at the morgue he has something to show me."

"No problem I'll see you later."

Thank god for Doc Robbins was all Catherine could think heading out the door, she hadn't figured being around Curtis would be that difficult on her. She really wanted the answers to her questions, but wasn't sure how long she could have hid her feelings especially if Sofia's moving was the result of a lover past or present.

It shouldn't be this hard to tell the red head how she felt, she had done it to many women over the years, but there was something special about Cath. Sofia felt as if she could spend the rest of her life with her, and the fear of rejection was killing her. The situation was just too much for the detective and since shift was over she decided to grab a drink on her way home, maybe just sit at the bar and think things through, because she wasn't so sure telling the CSI how she felt was such a good idea anymore.


End file.
